Everything I'm Not, All I Used To Be
by SunsetsAndCarCrashes-x
Summary: Meet Ginevra And Ginny. Two Different People, Lives And Universes.What Happens When They Wake Up In The Other's Body?Can Ginevra Face The Woman She Murdered?Can They Save Themselves And Eachother In The Process?


Prologue

_I'm cold. I sit in the corner of the damp room, shaking against the hard stone floor. I'm soaking; it was raining outside and I had to make a quick run from it as the Aurors were catching up. I think one of them was Harry. I'm sure one of them was Harry._

_The door to the flat swings open carelessly, and I jump up, petrified. It can't be Harry. I screw up my eyes, and rub them. I open them again. Yes, it's Harry. His emerald eyes glare at me behind his mass of jet black hair. I close my eyes again. I imagine them smiling. I remember he way he smelt, the way he laughed, the way he smiled…_

"_BITCH!" …The way he hated me._

_I open my eyes again and instantly regret it. He's right in front of me, looking at me as if I'm filth. Well, actually… I guess I am. He glares at me, pity in his eyes. He looks repulsed by me. I reach out and touch his arm, gently. He pulls away from me and itches the spot where I touched him._

"_You. Make. My. Skin. Crawl." He spits, pronouncing every syllable like a gunshot. Each word slicing my skin, making me bleed inside. Wow. I hadn't felt anything for a long time._

_He looks like he's going to shake me, but that's a bit pointless. I'm so scrawny and skinny that I'd probably snap. And I'm shaking as it is._

"_I don't want to kill you, Ginevra, but you're going to end up giving me no choice. I'm not like you. I don't murder the people I care about. Or cared, in this case. Stay off the streets," He looks at me, his eyes filling up with tears but still he has the look of repulsion._

"_Harry... I didn't mean for it to happen this way," I manage to say. My voice is raspy._

_He shakes his head, "Well it did, Ginevra."_

"_It's Ginny to you, Harry."_

_Harry laughs, manically, "No. Ginny died a long time ago. She was pretty and sweet and kind and…" His voice cracks, he looks as if he's choking, "… and I loved her. So much. She was everything to me. Everything. And then she died."_

_I start to cry. My tears burn my cheeks and I look at him hesitantly. He shakes his head, and curtly spins around and walks out of the room. He slams the door._

"_FUCK!" I fall to my knees, sobbing. I want to die. Let me die. I want to die, I want to die. I vomit violently in the corner. I mutter a spell, making it disappear. I curl up and cry._

_The door opens again. I stand up hastily again, thinking it's Harry. Hoping it's Harry. Hoping Harry's come to save me. It's not Harry._

"_Hey, love."_

_It's Draco._

"_Hello…" I say quietly. I stride across the room and sit on the bed shakily. Draco lazily leans again the wall, after slamming the door. He yawns, grins and comes to sit next to me. He drops a greasy box of pizza onto my lap._

"_Eat. You'll feel better. I'm sure of it. And," He adds, with a grimace, "It's from the muggle store, down the road. Zabini couldn't be bothered to pay. Murdered the guy and his family that were staying upstairs. It wasn't really needed… so eat, love. So their deaths weren't in vain…"_

_I open the box, and eat hungrily. For Draco, more than myself. After I'm finished I curl up and rest my head on his lap. He gently runs his fingers through my hair. I look up, and notice he's crying._

"_Dray?"_

"_Sorry, Ginevra… this… just isn't what I wanted. I don't want to be on this side. I didn't want to be on this side. I only came because of you."_

_I want to die. Have I mentioned that? Draco's referring to the night he almost killed Dumbledore. He wanted to give up. He was going to give up. But I wanted to leave. I dragged Draco off and we apparated outside the grounds. I splinched myself, but it went okay other than that. He loved me, and I took advantage of that I guess. He doesn't love me anymore. I know that. He loved Ginny. Harry loved Ginny. Everyone loved Ginny. I'm not Ginny anymore. I can't be Ginny anymore. She died. She died when she ran with Draco out of Hogwarts. She died when she murdered Hermione a year later. _

_I sit up. I look at Draco and say quietly, "Get out. Now. It's too late for me, but you haven't murdered anyone. Give yourself in. Apologize. Explain what I did. Go."_

_He doesn't move. I stand up and go into the bathroom. The shards of glass and pieces of mirror are still there. I pick up one and close my eyes._

"_It's OVER!" I shriek. I hear Draco swear and run at the bathroom, as I drag the piece of mirror across my wrist. It's over. It's over. It's… _

"**Harry!"**

**I run at him, and hug him tightly. He grins and starts making mock-choking noises.**

"**Gin! I'm happy to see you too, but you're hurting me here!"**

**I let go of him. Harry leans in to kiss me, and I slap him. Hard.**

"**HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!!?" I shout at him.**

**Harry backs away, rubbing his cheek, "Hah sorry Gin…"**

"**SORRY?!?! You knew I wanted to go! Git!"**

**Harry laughed and me, and I grin and let him kiss me this time.**

"**Gin, sorry, but I didn't want you to get hurt…"**

**I rolled up eyes and poke him, "You sound like Ron!"**

"**Well you sound like Hermione!" He shot back, laughing, "Look, sorry Gin. Really. It wasn't that interesting anyway. Couple of Death Eaters. I can't believe I thought we'd have a simple life after Voldemort. Urgh, there's always Death Eaters huh."**

**I fold my arms, "Next time, I'm coming alright. I'm not that weak, I can handle myself. And I'm not pregnant; unlike Hermione." I lazily point towards the kitchen, where Hermione was making another batch of coffee. God, that woman had cravings.**

**It's amazing, if you think about it, how much has changed since the demise of old Voldy-face. Hermione was pregnant and married to Ron. How she puts up with him, I do not know. Harry and myself are engaged. We planned to get married about a year back, but obviously Harry, being Harry, had to go and save the world. We were looking at a bloody record now, I swear.**

**Harry ran his own Auror office with Ron and, freakishly enough, Draco Malfoy. Draco had changed somewhat. It was a bit scary. He was hunting Dark Wizards. Whoa, how things had changed. He admitted to everything he'd done, including the attempted murder of Dumbledore, and been forgiven. Himself and Harry tracked down Draco's father and Draco killed him himself. He comes around for tea every week or so, and is always very polite and quiet. It's like he's a different person. He is a different person.**

**We're all so happy. So damn happy, I'm dreading losing it all. I never want to lose anything I have now. My relationship with Harry, my new sister-in-law and my unborn niece. Harry's amazing job, and supportive friends. How good triumphed over evil. It's fate though. I'm sure of it. It couldn't be any other way. It just couldn't.**

**Someone knocks the door. I answer it; no one is there. I walk down the garden path and notice something on the floor. I bend down to pick it up when I hear someone shout, and I see a flash of blinding light and then darkness. Only darkness…**


End file.
